Revenge
by Sakura Sage
Summary: Five years after Sakrua's Past Returns, so if you've read that, you'll probably have a good guess as to what's going to happen. A/U PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!! *Ch. 4 up, finally!!!*
1. Good Morning

Revenge

Note: **This is the sequel to Sakura's Past Returns!!!** Just to make sure everything is clear, here's a quick summary of what happened when everyone got married: Sakura married Syaoran and moved to his kingdom to rule there by his side. Sage married Diov and they took over ruler-ship of the Kinomoto Kingdom with her parents in the back making sure everything ran smoothly. Tomoyo married Eriol and moved to his kingdom to rule there with him. Tomoyo got a little brother that was born the year she got married, and Eriol got a little sister at the same time. His sister is betrothed to her brother and later on, they're going to rule that kingdom…but they don't really matter anyways…just wanted to let you know what's up with those kingdoms. Ekoc, also known as Efil, married princess Arianllyn of the Rianok Kingdom and moved to live and rule with her. I think that's it…PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Any of the characters that are from CardCaptors are not mine, but belong to CLAMP!!! Sage, Diov, Efil, and Arianllyn are mine, though, so if you would like to use them, please just e-mail me!

Prologue – Good Morning

*~*~*~*

(In another Dimension)

"I've almost got it!" Ispep began to laugh evilly, "After _five_ years, I've almost got it! And once I get it, nothing will be able to stop me from returning and exacting my revenge!!!" He spun around as the door to his work lab opened.

*~*~*~*

(In the Li Kingdom)

"Five more minutes, Syaoran! Please!" Sakura groaned, half-asleep, "It's too early to get up anyway!"

"Sakura! You've been saying 'five more minutes' _for the last HALF HOUR_!" Syaoran was getting a bit frustrated, "Now get your butt out of bed, _NOW_!"

Half-heartedly, Sakura threw back the covers, but pulled them back up immediately, "It's too cold." She stated flatly.

"_SAKURA_!" Syaoran was beginning to shake with frustration.

"Fine, fine!" Sakura slowly pushed the blankets down, "Don't have a cow!" 

The two had been married for four years now and went through this almost every morning.

"Why do you do this _every morning_?!" Syaoran tried to calm down.

"Because I love it when you're mad! You're even cuter then normal!" Sakura laughed before jumping into his arms, "And it's fun to see how long I can sleep in." She buried her face into his chest.

Sighing a sigh of resignation, Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and held her close, "You do know I'm going to get you back for this somehow, right?"

"Yeah right!" Sakura pulled herself from her love's arms, "I got to go take a bath and get dressed now that I'm up." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door softly.

*~*~*~*

(In the Kinomoto Kingdom)

"I'm sleeping, Diov! Leave me alone! I'll get up when the sun gets up!"

"I give up." Diov left the room.

Silently, still hiding under the blankets, Sage pouted; she had wanted Diov to fight with her and make her get up. Instead of staying in bed until the sun reached over the horizon, like she said she would, she got up and chased after Diov.

When she entered the hall, Diov was standing right there, "I thought you weren't going to get up until the sun got up?" He looked at her, and evil grin spreading across his face.

Sage placed a scowl over him, "I changed my mind."

"You're just disappointed that I didn't argue." Diov accused Sage.

"I am not!" Sage whirled around, (She had started on her way back to the room) "I just decided to get up since you woke me up!" She walked into the room and slammed the door.

*~*~*~*

(In the Hiiragawza Kingdom)

"Eriol! Come on, time to get up!" Tomoyo pulled the covers straight down, off the bed.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol gasped as soon as the covers left his body.

"Well, it is time to get up! I've been up for almost an hour now! Let's go!"

"Slave-driver…" Eriol mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Tomoyo snapped a playful glare over the man she had married.

"Nothing, my love." He grabbed her around the waist, stood up and pulled her into him.

"What's this about?" She smiled up at him, "You haven't forgotten that we have things to do, have you?" She brushed her lips across his, then pulled out of his embrace and left the room, letting the door swing closed gently on its own.

*~*~*~*

(In the Rianok Kingdom)

"Arianllyn. Don't you think it's about time to be getting up?" Efil whispered to his wife.

"No. I think it's time to sleep." She rolled over and looked into her husband's dark blue eyes.

"Sorry love. But it isn't time to sleep…it's time to get up."

"But I don't want to." She whined, turning back over, "Why do we have to get up?"

"Because it's time to. I don't want to either, but we don't really have a choice here." Efil kissed his wife softly on the cheek as he moved his hands in place to tickle her, "If you don't get up, you do know that I will then be forced to make you get up." He gave her one last chance to get up on her own.

"I'd love to see you do that!" She retorted softly, "_EFIL_!" She jumped out of the bed and stared hard at her husband.

"I told you I would get you up." He smiled innocently, "And you can't say I didn't warn you."

"Well, now that I'm up, I think it's time for you to get up." Arianllyn grabbed his extended hands and pulled him off the bed with a great pull that sent the two of them sprawling and laughing. Before either of them could get up, they heard the main door into the room open.

*~*~*~*

End of Prologue

I know for the first one, I switched POV's all the time, but the prologue is all in First Person…in Ch. 1, I will start to switch them!


	2. Is Everything Ready?

Revenge

Note: Ok…now that I got everything started, I would like to let everyone know that this story is dedicated to Kerochan and arashi099!!! Kerochan, who encouraged me to write a sequel to Sakura's Past Returns and arashi099, who has always been there to help and encourage me in all my writing! Thank you both!!! Well, hope everyone likes!

Ch. 1 – "Is everything ready?"

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

"Diov! Why didn't you remind me about this earlier?!" I was starting to panic, "And where in the world is Rhun?!"

"Rhun is out playing with her friends. And I thought you had remembered. Don't worry, you still got the rest of today and tomorrow morning to get things all set up." Diov was just sitting there, reclining.

"Yeah! I _only_ got today and tomorrow morning! Now get off your lazy butt and help me, please!" I rushed out of the room. 'Everything has to be perfect for this! I can't believe I forgot all about it!'

When I reached the kitchen, I told the staff to make only what was going to be needed for today, but otherwise make only what was going to be needed for the party.

"Don't worry mi'lady." The head cook came up to me after she got the rest of the kitchen staff calmed back down, "We've been working on the party food for the last few days, like you asked us to at the start of the month."

"I'm sorry, I forgot! Thanks you all for not forgetting like I did!" I almost shouted, then ran off to make sure the next item on the list was being taken care of.

As soon as I got to the end of the hall, Diov stopped me, "Sage! Calm down! I've been making sure everything goes according to plan for the last few days! So don't worry, everything's being taken care of!"

"Am I the _only_ one who forgot?" I looked at him questioningly, "How could I?"

"You were busy with other things, dear. Come with me." He started to pull me along.

"Why?" I resisted his pull.

"Your parents want to talk to you."

"Oh, dear." I followed Diov to the door to my parents' room, "Mother? Father?" I bowed to each of them respectfully.

"Close the door, please, Diov." My mother smiled slightly.

"You wished to speak with me?" I asked shakily.

"Yes, dear." My father smiled. But before he could say any more, we all heard an explosion from outside.

*~*~*~* Tomoyo's POV:

"Is everything almost ready? And where are those two guardians?!" I asked impatiently for the fifth time.

"One more second…" Eriol paused, pulling hard on a rope, "They're outside waiting. There! Got it! Ok, ready."

"Wait! Where's my camera?!" I couldn't believe I had almost forgot about my camera.

"Don't worry! It's right here!" Eriol held up my camera.

"Thanks!" I ran over to him, snatching the camera from his hands and continuing on to the door.

Catching up to me, Eriol grabbed my arm and spun me around, "Calm down! We don't leave for another three hours." He then pulled me into a long, deep kiss.

When we broke apart I immediately pulled away from him with a teasing smile and ran out the door and down the hall to our son's room. But before I could even reach for the handle to the door, out burst Arnor.

"Mommy!" He cried out in surprise.

"Are you ready to go yet?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. He was only three years old, and even though he was to have already taken a bath, he was covered from head to toe in mud, "Now Arnor, why are you not clean yet?" I knelt down to look straight at him.

"Me sowwy mommy!" He gave me his most innocent look, "Me took bath, like you said, and my fwends called me to pway and I got ditty ag'in!"

"Then lets go get you all washed up again." I smiled gently and led him back to his washtub. As I was washing Arnor, I heard a loud blast from somewhere nearby.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"What are you doing here?!" Ispep glowered at the lowly creature who had so suddenly burst into the room.

"Y-yes, m-my l-lord!" It stammered, "My master wishes to speak to you!" It finished quickly and ran out.

"Hmmm…so Roloc wishes to speak to me? Why not?" Ispep decided to answer the summons, "Not like he'll keep me there too long. He wants me gone as much as I'd like to be gone." He headed out, stopping only to lock his door. But before he had locked it, the sound of something blowing up drew his attention away, "Hmmm…good."

*~*~*~* Arianllyn's POV:

"Efil?" I called, "It's almost time to go!"

"Just a sec, Ary!" He yelled back, "I'm dressing Ados!"

A few minutes later Ados and Efil walked through the door. Both wore loose fitting white shirts and brown breeches tucked into their boots.

"So you two ready to go now?" I looked each of them up and down.

"Yep!" Efil smiled, "Where's Loire and Arukas?" He asked about the fairies that are impossible to live with if they are left behind.

"I thought they were with you." I decided that I wanted my hair up and started putting it up.

"If they don't show up soon, then we're not going to have any choice but to leave them." Efil sighed.

"You mean leave the fairies?!" Ados demanded, a stricken look shadowing his face, "We can't leave the fairies!" He had become attached to Loire and Arukas the day he was born.

"Don't worry Ados." Efil chuckled, "We won't leave them!"

"Is everyone ready to go?" Loire zipped into the room with Arukas right behind.

"Of course everyone is!" Arukas hit Loire over the head with something, "You're the one who takes the longest to get ready!"

"Ouch! That _hurt_!" Loire rubbed the top of his head, "And I am _not_ the slowest! _You_ are!" He said before darting behind Ados, using the giggling child as a shield.

"Chicken!" Arukas called after him, "What have I told you about hiding behind Ados?!"

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Ados laughed and began pulling Efil towards the door.

"Arianllyn! Can you take him so that I can grab the bags?" 

After giving Efil a quick kiss, I took our son and walked him out to the carriage. As we were sitting in the carriage waiting for Efil, Loire and Arukas decided to blow up the front gate again.

*~*~*~* Sakura's POV:

"You want to go see Rhun, Kyra?" I asked my three-year-old.

"Yeah!" Her face lit up as a smile a mile wide spread across her childish features, "Me see Rhun! Me see Rhun!" She repeated, dancing around in circles.

"If you want to go see Rhun, you have to get dressed first." I smiled at her, "Come on!" I led her towards her dressing screen.

"Sakura? You in here?" I heard Syaoran's voice.

"Over here! I'm helping Kyra get dressed." I answered him.

"Don't be too long. We need to get going."

"Are Kero and Yue ready?" I called out to him.

"They are always ready to go anywhere!" He replied.

"Just a sec then! She's almost ready!"

"Are _you_ ready to go?" He called back.

"Yes!" I replied dryly, "I've _been _ready! There we go." I said to Kyra as I pulled her shirt down completely, "Now let's go see Rhun!"

"Yay! Me see Rhun! Me see Rhun!" She began dancing in circles again before bolting toward Syaoran, "Daddy! Me see Rhun!"

"Yes, yes, dear. We will all get to see Rhun as soon as we get over there." He laughed as he picked her up and spun her around.

When we walked outside, we saw smoked spiraling into the sky from the direction of the stables.

************************************************************************

End of Ch. 1

Confused? Have comments? Have criticism? Then just put it in your review and I will do my best to fix whatever is wrong! PLEASE R+R!!! Thanks so very much to everyone who reads!!!


	3. Warning

Revenge

Note: THANKS to everyone who's reviewed!!! Your reviews are so wonderful and without them, I don't know what I would do!!!

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this before, but the disclaimer found in the prologue is effective throughout the entire story. In other words, I don't and never will own CCS. But the others are mine, so please ask if you want to use them!!!

Ch. 2 – Warning

*~*~*~* Eriol's POV:

"Are you two all right?" I burst into Arnor's room when I heard the loud explosion.

"Yeah. We're fine! I think it came from the back gate." Tomoyo was quickly dressing our son, Arnor, for the upcoming trip.

After being reassured that they were both safe, I ran outside, around to the back gardens. Once there, I could tell that Tomoyo was correct in her guess that it was from the back gate.

Running quickly, I arrived at the site of the explosion in about ten minutes and instantly began questioning those already there, "What happened?"

"I don't know, sir! Everything was just fine one minute, and the next there was a loud explosion, out of no-where and now this!" He pointed to a fire that was quickly being drowned, "We have almost got it out, sire." The man bowed and ran off to help finish dousing the fire.

I turned my back, satisfied that things were going to be fine for the few days that we were going to be gone. Then I heard the servants scream and yell in horror. Spinning around, I saw that the flame was no longer just a regular flame; it was now snow-white and had the face of a man in its midst. The face of Ispep.

*~*~*~* Efil's POV:

"Those two will have to fix it this time!" I mumbled as I climbed into the carriage with my wife and son.

"Not before we leave, right?" Ados' eyes were large and ready to fill with water.

"I don't know." I finished stuffing the traveling bags in their compartments, "It'll depend on how much damage there is."

"Stop trying to blame this on me! You know you're the one who blew up the damn gate!" Arukas and Loire were on their way over.

When they saw us, they both called out, "There's a fire! Fire at the front gate!"

"Then put it out!" I yelled back to them.

"We tried! We can't! It just won't go out!" They both looked genuinely frightened, "And we didn't do it this time!" They yelled at the same time.

Sincerely shocked, they always admit who did it, I jumped out and started toward the front gate on foot.

"Ados, you stay here with Loire and Arukas!" I heard Arianllyn say before hearing her quick, light footsteps following me.

Running through the center of the garden instead of around it, I arrived at the front gate in only a couple minutes with Arianllyn right behind. We instantly began helping the growing number of gardeners, servants and knights get water to douse the flames as quickly as possible.

About five minutes later, when we almost had the fire out, it began to glow a bright white. Following a compulsion, I looked into the heart of the fire and was the face that had haunted my dreams for the last five years; the face of my father, best known as Ispep.

*~*~*~* Syaoran's POV:

Handing Rhun over to Sakura, I ran as quickly as I could to the stables. When I got there, the stable hands were already getting all of the animals out of reach of the fire and to safety and hauling water to the flames.

Running up and taking the horses from a young lad, I asked, "How did this happen? Who started the fire?"

"I don't know, your majesty! You'd have to ask someone else. I wasn't over here when it started!"

"Thanks!" I ran the horses to where the other horses were being taken.

There, I ran into and asked the man who always would help me prepare my horse for riding and asked him what had happened.

"Your Majesty." He made a quick bow, "All I know is that suddenly the entire barn was on fire. No one knows who started it or even how it started, but we also haven't really had a chance to check into it yet. If you'll excuse me, my lord." He ran back to the barn.

By the time I made it back, the fire was almost out and completely away from the barn. 

It was now at a post about twenty feet from the barn and was just about to be put out when it burst into a ten foot high, white flame.

"What the?!" I gasped when it did that. When it did that, it also developed a familiar face in its center, the face of my most hated enemy; Ispep.

*~*~*~* Diov's POV:

"What was that?" Sage's eyes were about to pop out of her head. Bolting through the still open door, she tore down the hall, towards the nearest exit. 

Following in her path of destruction, I tried to calm her, to little avail, "Sage! Calm down!"

Stopping to spin on me, she responded, "Diov! I don't have the damn time to calm down! I have to get wherever that explosion came from and fix whatever damage there is before the others get here!!!" She spun back around and stormed off down the hall. 

Deciding not to get in her way at the moment, I took another route to the site of the explosion. When I got there a few minutes later, Sage was just storming up.

"What happened?" She grabbed one of the men.

"I don't know, your highness! It just exploded!"

Letting the man go, she glared at the fire as if that would make it disappear and everything just fine. Unfortunately it didn't. After just watching it for a second, glaring, she bolted into action and started using her powers to help as much as she could.

Walking up to her, I added the little bit of power I had to moving more water to the fire.

As soon as it was almost out, it suddenly shot up into towering white flames with the image of a man in the center. Ispep!

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

Making his way quickly back to his home of the past five years, Ispep was excited, but at the same time apprehensive. Five years had passed since he had been sent to this hellish dimension and he was ready to leave. 

After securing his door, he rushed across the room and began calling up a fire that would open a way for him to talk to those in the other world, at the other end of the opening between the dimensions.

Upon seeing the faces of all his hated foes, he began, "I see that you are all here. How wonderful!"

When he started talking, everyone assumed a defensive position.

He laughed before continuing, "I just thought that all of you would like to know that in two days, five years after being sealed in this damn place to the day, I will be back! And I _will_ have my revenge!" Ispep dissipated his fire, laughing hysterically. With the absence of Ispep's magic, all the other flames died instantaneously.

*~*~*~*

End of Ch. 2

Extra Note: If there's anything confusing, don't forget to put it in your review!!!


	4. Reunions, Part One

Revenge

Note: Thank you all who have reviewed!!! Your reviews mean soooooooooo much to me! You probably didn't come here to read me going on and on, so on with the story! Enjoy and PLEASE R+R!!!!!!!!!

Ch. 3a – Reunions, Part One

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

(In the Rianok Kingdom)

"What does he mean by that?!" Arianllyn looked at her husband questioningly, "And who was that?!"

"That," Efil paused, trying to digest what had just happened, "Was…my father. And it sounds like he's found a way back."

"Back from the dead?" Arianllyn was confused. She had always been told that Efil's father had been killed, "But wouldn't someone that's still alive have to cast the spell?"

"No. He wasn't killed. He was sent to another dimension and sealed there. There was supposed to be no way for him to get out of there and back here." Efil took a deep breath before finishing, "But it looks as if he's found a way out. Or, hopefully, he's just trying to scare us. But whatever it is, we have to be prepared for an attack from him."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Arianllyn demanded, furious, "Why did you tell me that he had been killed?!"

"Because I thought he would die in that other dimension! I never expected anything like this! He was supposed to be gone for good!!!" Efil replied harsher then he had intended, "I'm sorry. I just don't like what might happen now."

"It's ok. We'll all get through this together." Arianllyn enveloped Efil in a hug, "Do you think the others all heard it too?"

"What? Why do you ask that?" Efil held her at arms length.

"He said 'I see that you are all here.'" Arianllyn did her best impression of Ispep's voice, "Do you think that the others saw the same thing?"

Laughing at his wife's imitation of his father, Efil agreed, "Probably. Well, we should be going. We can fix up the damage when we get back. We need to be in the Kinomoto Kingdom before anything happens."

"Do you think he'll return there?" Arianllyn walked quickly beside Efil.

"Yes. That is the kingdom where he last was and the kingdom he so desperately wished to rule first." Efil was not happy at all.

"Shouldn't we leave Ados here, in case your father does return?" Arianllyn asked when she saw her son playing where he was left with the fairies.

"No. I want to be able to keep an eye on him myself." Efil smiled slightly, watching his son.

As soon as they reached the carriage where Ados, Loire and Arukas were waiting, they quickly checked to make sure they had everything and started on their way, neither of them giving any hint that something was bothering them.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

(In The Li Kingdom)

Sensing that their master was either in danger or extremely pisses, Kero and Yue got back to the castle as fast as they could. When they reached the stables and found the queen, they found that she wasn't in danger, but was extremely pissed.

"Where the hell were you two?!" Sakura would have been blowing steam out her ears if it was possible.

"On our way back." Kero, in his smaller form, squeaked.

"From where?!" Syaoran had to hold Sakura back from strangling Kero.

"Scouting the road to make sure there weren't any thieves or anything! We told Syaoran…" Kero stopped there, realizing why Sakura hadn't known where they were.

Spinning on the unlucky Syaoran, Sakura forced herself to take a deep breath before doing anything, "And why did you not tell me this?" She said, pronouncing every word fully.

"Uh…" Syaoran slowly began backing up, "It…slipped my mind."

"It _slipped_ your mind?! _Guys_!" Sakura spun and took off in the opposite direction, "We leave in five minutes!" She yelled back over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Yue watched the departing Sakura with concern.

"Ispep is on his way back, or so it seems." Syaoran sighed.

"WHAT?!" Both Yue and Kero exclaimed. Neither had forgotten what had happened five years previous, "But that's impossible!" Yue said in shock.

"Obviously it's not. I'll tell you what happened before you guys got here on the way." Nodding, Kero and Yue headed off after Sakura.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

"That gives me two more days to wrap-up my affairs here before I go and claim what should have always been mine!" Ispep made a mental note of how much time he had. He then began collecting glass jars of different things and placing them gently into a traveling bag where they would be safe. As he was preparing his things, there was a knock on the door.

"What is it, now?!" He demanded, not stopping what he was doing.

"Ispep, sir, Roloc wishes to speak with you one last time, sir." A messenger demon shouted through the thick door.

"Tell him I'll be there when I'm ready." Ispep snarled.

"But he wants to speak to you immediately!" The demon protested, then quickly added, "It won't take long!"

Throwing open the door, Ispep glared at the demon who then scampered down the hall as fast as he could.

When he reached the thick door that led to the room containing the creature known as Roloc, Ispep didn't even bother to stop, pushing his way past his guide and into the room.

"Thanks for coming." Roloc didn't even bother to look up at Ispep. His attention was focused on a reflection of himself in the scrying pool next to his throne. A high hairline revealed a strong forehead set above sky blue eyes seen nowhere else in the forlorn dimension. His golden-brown hair shown brightly in the torchlight as it reached down past his shoulders. Looking up, Roloc brushed a stray strand of hair out of his fair, pale face and behind a pointed ear.

"What do you want, Roloc?" Ispep was low on patience.

"Just to make sure that you're going to take me along with you out of this hell." Roloc answered airily.

In complete shock, it took Ispep a few seconds to regain his voice. As his mind frantically fished for something to say, his eyes darted around the large room, taking in details he hadn't before noticed. Not only were there stalagmites reaching up across the floor, but there were also stalactites reaching down all over the ceiling. In the center, where Ispep now stood was a clearing with the throne Roloc had made out of a broken stalagmite against the closest wall.

After silence for a few seconds, Roloc spoke up again, "Well? You can't leave me here! Or, if you don't take me with you, they you got to at least leave me the materials and spells that I would have to use!"

A few more seconds of silence ensued before Ispep responded, "Why would I help you?"

"Because I know you plan on conquering the world you are returning to and I can help." Roloc answered eagerly, "I have magic equal to that of yours, yet different due to my obviously different heritage." He brushed a hand over his slender form and pointed ears.

"You have skills with weapons and magic, true. But how would your magic be useful in my quest?" Ispep questioned doubtfully.

"It will be a magic your foes will have no idea how to overcome because it's something they've never seen before." Roloc answered with a menacing grin.

"Hmmm…" Ispep thought about it for a second, "I will need a good general at my side once the conquest is over and an ally during the fight would be nice." Ispep paused, "We leave in two days."

*~*~*~*

End of Ch. 3a

Hehe…this is only the first part of this chapter…it got so long I thought it would be best to break it up into two parts…hehe…I plan on posting the second part in a few days…or as soon as I get it finished…^-^…Well, please don't forget to review…and if there's anything confusing, PLEASE tell me what it is in your review…and if there's anything I made a mistake on, please also put that in the review…THANKS!!!


	5. Reunions, Part Two

Revenge

Note: Ok…here's the second half of Chapter 3! So you know, this half of the chapter is a little shorter then the first half of the chapter, but still long enough to be alone…^-^ Well, Hope you enjoy and please R+R!!! Thanks for all your support!!!!

Chapter 3b – Reunions, Part Two

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

(In the Kinomoto Kingdom)

"He better not!" Sage was now pacing back and forth through her room.

"Who better not what, mommy?" Rhun had come back from playing with her friends and was now sitting at Sage's dressing mirror.

"Ispep better not show his face around here ever again! If he does, he won't get the pleasure of just being banished to another dimension!"

"Sage!" Diov grabbed her arm, "Calm down! If he comes back, I'm willing to be that everyone will feel the same way! Now calm down! Everyone should be getting here tomorrow morning."

"You mean Kyra will be here morrow?!" Rhun's eyes sparkled as she jumped up and began dancing in circles and singing.

"Oh, Diov." Sage fell into her husband's arms, "How can he return? What if he goes after the children?" She began weeping silently.

"It's going to be all right, Sage." Diov did his best to comfort his wife.

"Why mommy crying, daddy?" Rhun had stopped her dancing and singing.

"Mommy's just worried, dear." Sage pulled away from Diov and held her arms out to her daughter who ran to her.

"Don't worry mommy." Rhun patted her mother on the back, "Everything will be ok."

"See, Sage, even Rhun knows that everything's going to be just fine!" Diov smiled at the two.

Standing up, Sage took hold of Rhun's hand and led her to the door, "Come on, Rhun. Let's get you in the bath."

"Me going to bed early so that when Kyra get here, me be clean and no be tired!" Rhun pulled Sage to her own room, across the hall, and almost jumped into the tub of water in her clothes.

"Just a second Rhun." Sage laughed with her daughter as she undressed her.

Unknown to both in the room, Diov was watching from the doorway, enjoying what he knew to be one of the last happy moments in his life for a while.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

(In the Hiiragawza Kingdom)

"Tomoyo! Arnor!" Eriol called, running down the hall.

Sticking her head out the room opposite that of Arnor's, Tomoyo looked at Eriol questioningly.

"Are you two almost ready to go?"

"Yeah. Why?" Tomoyo was now worried.

"We have to get to the Kinomoto Kingdom as soon as possible!"

"What's the problem master?" Spinel flew into the room with Nakuru right behind him.

"Why weren't you two at the fire?" The realization suddenly hit Eriol.

"We were getting everything into the carriage so you wouldn't have to worry about it later." Nakuru replied.

"And by the time we finished with that, you were already on your way here." Spinel finished.

Sighing, Eriol just rolled his eyes at their pathetic excuse and continued on, "We need to be leaving now, or at least in the next few hours."

"We're ready." Spinel spoke for himself and Nakuru.

"And me and mommy awe weady." Arnor said proudly.

"Good." Eriol looked lovingly at his son, "Now come on, time to go!" Eriol picked up his son and carried him out, everyone else following.

*~*~*~* Third Person POV:

All three groups on their way to the Kinomoto Kingdom made it there in record timing.

Tomoyo and Eriol were the first to show up due to the fact that they had the least distance to travel. The next to arrive, who did so just before the noon chime of the bells, were Syaoran and Sakura. The last to arrive were Efil and Arianllyn who arrived about an hour after.

When the children came together, there wasn't any quiet for the rest of the day in that part of the castle. Rhun and Kyra were dancing and playing, singing and laughing throughout the day while Ados and Arnor played with toy soldiers.

The adults had spent little time conversing and catching up with each other before leaving the room with the children to go to a room where they would be alone. There they talked about the return of Ispep.

"He _can't_ have found a way back!" Efil pounded on the solid wood table that stood in the center of the room.

"But if he has, then we must not ignore the idea!" Sage yelled back.

"No matter whether he truly has or hasn't found a way out of that dimension and back here, we must be prepared for the worst." Sakura sighed, "And all your damn yelling isn't going to change anything!"

"You talk about the worst." Eriol commented softly, "What would you say that is?"

No one had an answer. Everyone just looked around the room, looking anywhere but at each other.

The candle holders along the wall caught a few glances with their soft pink, yet transparent glass and glittering white candles. The walls, made, and still containing the look, of wood held most of the stares while the circular table in the center of the room held the rest.

After a few minutes of the uncomfortable silence, Efil spoke up, softly at first, but quickly gaining strength, "I truly don't know and can't even imagine what horrors my fa—I mean Ispep might bring against us. He has survived and apparently thrived in a dimension ruled by demons. If he was able to do that, then I cringe to even attempt to imagine what he might now do."

"Whatever he _tries_ to do now," Diov stressed the word to make a point, "He will not succeed if we stick together! Separate, we can't beat him, but united he shall fall."

Gaining both confidence and determination, they all decided that no matter what, they would be there for each other, in hope that everything would turn out all right for their children's futures.

*~*~*~*

End of Ch. 3

Confused about anything? Anything not as clear as it could be? Well, if there is, PLEASE put it in your review!!! And thanks again to everyone for your support!!!


	6. Child's Play

Revenge

Note: Just like to extend my biggest thanks to all those who've reviewed!!! I can't really think of anything to ramble on about ^-^ so I'll just make note that I LOVE constructive criticism!!! Hope you enjoy and PLEASE R+R!!!!

Ch. 4 – Child's Play

*~*~*~* Ispep's POV:

When Roloc first told me about his plans to leave with me, I was in complete shock. Then I thought about it. He made the point that the others wouldn't know how to fight his magic because it was a kind they had never seen before while they already knew how to fight against mine. I decided to take him with me. Even though I did not know of his past and how he had gotten there, I knew that he would be an asset to me, but if he ever decided to make a move against my life, he would die immediately.

Two days after we talked, he met me in the room I always set aside to work on the magic needed to perform this spell. Having only how much of what was needed for the spell sitting out, I warned him not to touch anything.

Surprisingly, he did not touch anything.

Once I had everything all set up, I cast the spell that would open the portal between the two realms. When the doorway first opened, all the candles and magical lights flickered out, but the magical lights slowly returned back to life after a few seconds. But it didn't matter anyway because the light from around the portal and the light coming through it lit the room brighter then it had ever been previously.

Smiling triumphantly, I stepped into the portal, signaling Roloc to follow. Once I was in the portal, I had the sensation that I was falling. After only a short time, the other end of the portal became visible. Upon reaching it I fell and landed in a roll. Coming up out of the roll, I noticed that I had landed in some ruins.

About a mile or so west was a forest line. About half a mile north, the forest met a lake. To the east and south it looked as if there had been beautiful gardens. But now everything was in ruins and scorch marks covered the land.

A few seconds after my arrival, I was joined by Roloc. "So, Ispep, were do we go now? What happened here?" He was shocked when he saw our surroundings, "Where is here?"

"This is—or was home. It appears that they destroyed everything after they locked me away." I was not happy with this development. It didn't matter too much, though—there were plenty of noble houses available to us. "Come Roloc. It's time to acquire a place from which we operate." I started off. 

Then I remembered what we were wearing. We both looked like peasants from the lowliest town in the kingdom. "First we have to change."

"What? Why? What's wrong with how we're dressed now?" Roloc demanded.

"We need to get into the noble's house in order to make it ours." I explained as patiently as I could, "And if we look like peasants, then they'll never let us in. Don't worry, I'll use my magic to fix up our clothes." I dug through my memory banks for the spell I needed to make us look like nobles our for a stroll.

After I cast the spell, we looked as if we were noble father and son. Once set and ready to go, we left in search of a place to call home.

About an hour later, we came upon the home of the noble Lunsford family; the perfect place for our base of operations. Walking up to the door, Roloc following behind me, I knocked on the door and waited as a maid opened the door.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked politely.

"Yes. I wish to speak to Mr. Lunsford."

"Is he expecting you?" Her voice was soft and gentle.

"No," I answered, then quickly added, "But I must speak with him right now."

"Please follow me." She led us to the parlor, "I'll go tell Mr. Lunsford he has visitors, may I ask your names to give him?"

"Sir Telracs, and this is my son." I answered after a moments pause, "And tell him that it would be a dire mistake if he declines this meeting." Looking at me and Roloc with distrust in her eyes, the maid bowed and set off to find Mr. Lunsford.

A few minutes later, the door opened and an elegant Mr. Lunsford walked in, "Can I help you Evol? I thought you were dead. How have you been, my old friend?" He seemed a bit unnerved, but hid it quite well.

"Good day, my old friend. Indeed you can help us. And no, I am obviously not dead. I've just been a little preoccupied the last few years." I began, "And I an now fine. What about you?" I continued with the pleasantries.

"I've managed." He answered uneasily, "Why are you here?"

"To visit with my old friend. Oh, and have you met my son Roloc?" I introduced Roloc.

"I thought your son was Efil." Mr. Lunsford had a confused look upon his face.

"Efil is my younger son. Roloc here is my oldest son. Speaking of sons, where are yours and your beautiful wife?" I changed the tone of the conversation.

"They're in the library, reading. Why?" He became visibly more nervous.

"That way we know where to find them. How old are your sons now?" I placed my hand in position for casting a lightening bolt at the man, "Now lead us to the library."

Once we reached the library, I shoved Mr. Lunsford in, following closely with Roloc coming in last and locking the doors magically.

"Now what?" Roloc walked up next to me.

"Now it is time for you to get into the room with their children and bring them back here. Once you return with all the children, I will then open a window in which to speak to my dear son and his friends." I explained, "We shall use the Lunsford's to lure them here and their children to get them to do as I want!"

"How shall I get the children?" Roloc asked hesitantly, "I don't even know what they look like and I must have some sort of mental picture in order to teleport to them."

Opening a simple visual to the room with the children, I answered, "This is the room. Go in there and bring the sleeping children to me."

Nodding, Roloc quickly began incanting a spell that would teleport him. A few minutes after he disappeared, he reappeared with two struggling children, one under each arm. All four Lunsfords were as far from Roloc as they could get. When Roloc disappeared for the second time, though, Mrs. Lunsford ran up and grabbed the two crying children, pulling them back toward the safety of her own family. Roloc reappeared with the last two, both struggling wildly, one screaming her head off.

"Tell me you got her out of there before she started screaming!" I looked urgently at Roloc as he dropped the children on the floor.

"Yeah." He walked closer to me, trying to get away from the brats, "And I got there the first time right after the parents left."

"Good." The screaming child was beginning to get on my last nerve, "WILL _SOMEONE_ GET THAT CHILD TO _STOP SCREAMING_?" I shouted. The girl stopped screaming immediately. "Thank you! Now, time to pay a visit to our friends." I began the magic that would open a portal through which I could talk to the rulers of the four main kingdoms of our world.

*~*~*~* Sage's POV:

"The girls are tucked in and sound asleep." Sakura walked into the room.

"And same with the boys." Eriol followed soon after.

"Now we can get down to business." I sat down from pacing the room, the jumped back up, "Are all the security spells and guards in place around the children?"

"Yes, Sage! The children are as safe as possible." Sakura came over and pushed be back down into my seat.

"So now let's try and figure out what we can do." Diov began.

"There's nothing we _can_ do, other then to wait for Ispep to make his next move!" Syaoran interrupted.

"Then I shant make you wait any longer." A portal with Ispep appeared in the center of the room.

"Ispep!" I jumped up, "What do you want?"

"I simply want what should have been given to me from the start." His grin was sinister, "I want all of you to come for a visit so we can work out a deal."

"We would _never_ make a deal with you!" Efil was on the edge of his seat.

"But, my good friends, the Lunsfords are here. With your children." We then saw our children in a corner with the Lunsford family.

"Rhun!" Me and Diov both screamed while Sakura and Syaoran screamed "Kyra!" And Tomoyo and Eriol screamed "Arnor!" and Efil and Arianllyn screamed "Ados!"

"How the _hell_ did you get our children?" Arianllyn looked as if she wanted to strangle the man.

"My new partner here picked them up for me." The view shifted to a handsome young man standing next to Ispep, "We met in the other dimension. The one you sent me to. I have now returned and it is time for out final fight! Whenever you get here. It is your choice of when." He vanished.

"We got to get going!" Sakura, Tomoyo, Arianllyn, and I all bolted toward the door. The guys grabbed us before anyone could make it though.

"Not yet!" Diov exclaimed.

"If it is his choice of where, then we must prepare!" Syaoran explained.

"But our _children_!" Sakura pleaded.

"He won't harm them. Any of them." Eriol said with the utmost confidence, "Because they are his bargaining chips."

"Are the nobles required to supply a plan of their houses upon the building of them in this kingdom?" Arianllyn inquired.

"That's it!" Me and Sakura broke away and ran to the room with all the maps. Rummaging through the maps, we soon found the one we were searching for. Running it back to the room where everyone was waiting, we spread it out on a table.

"What is all the racket?" Kero and Spinel flew into the room groggily, Yue and Ruby right behind them.

"The children were kidnapped and we're figuring out the best way to get them back safely." Efil answered, already studying the floor plans.

"**_WHAT_**?" All four guardians said at once.

"Don't worry. We'll get them back _real_ soon." Syaoran began examining the map himself. 

For the rest of that night, the six of us hovered over the map, making plans. Once we finished, we laid down wherever we could, too tired to make it upstairs. The next day, when we woke up, we began collecting all we would need for the upcoming trip immediately.

*~*~*~*

End of Ch. 4


End file.
